


~untitled~

by bookybookworm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miscommunication, Sporadic Updates, cliched plot devices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookybookworm/pseuds/bookybookworm
Summary: Marinette wants to tell Adrien something. Adrien misunderstands. Chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This'll never be finished but I'm cleaning out my computer and I want to post everything I've written  
> [This word doc was called "the thing I'll never finish"]  
> If you want to continue it or if you want to rant at me for posting an unfinished work just comment :)  
> EDIT! I may continue it but idk when oops

Marinette Dupain-Cheng twisted a sheet of paper nervously, sitting hunched on the edge of her bed. The paper ripped, and Marinette let it fall to the ground, where it sat in a sorry position. She clenched her fists and sat up straight, folding her arms decisively. She was waiting for her boyfriend, Adrien Agreste, to come to her house. She pulled at her black pigtails, a habit she had formed a long time ago, revealing that she was on edge. She stared at the open door forlornly, waiting for the tell-tale creak of the stairs that signalled someone was climbing up.

She had texted Adrien an hour ago, asking him to come to her house at around four in the afternoon. It was now five minutes to four. She started to get up, thinking that it was a rubbish idea, and picked up her phone, about to text Adrien to tell him to not bother. Tikki, the fairy-like creature who granted Marinette the power to become a superhero, flew up to her and prodded her sternly.

“Marinette,” she reprimanded, seeming to know what Marinette was about to do. Did she have telepathic powers? Marinette wouldn’t be surprised. “Marinette, you _have_ to tell him!”

“I don’t _have_ to,” Marinette mumbled. “He doesn’t _need_ to know.”

“Don’t you think he has the right to know that you put yourself in danger every day?”

“Well when you put it like that…” Marinette shook her head, eyes screwed tight. “He’ll probably hate me!” she groaned.

“Marinette!” Her mother’s voice. “Adrien’s here!”

Marinette squeaked quietly, jumping about a foot into the air. “Oh god, Tikki, what shall I do?”

“Just tell him, Marinette!” Tikki whizzed out of sight, leaving Marinette facing the open door.

“Up here, Adrien,” Marinette called, voice trembling a little. She straightened out her covers and picked up the rubbish from the floor.

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien said. He was standing inside the doorway.

“Adrien!” Marinette pulled him into her room. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Adrien sat on the bed, looking at the designs Marinette had put up recently. “Hey, these are really good.”

“Thanks, Adrien,” Marinette said.


End file.
